


Blind

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 2020 LDWS Entries [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crangst is a thing now, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: He couldn't see.
Series: Souffle's 2020 LDWS Entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 entry for 2020 00Q LDWS.
> 
> Week 2 - Angst - 200 words exactly   
> Prompt: to strive, to seek, to find, but not to yield
> 
> Thanks as ever to Christine for the beta and eternal thanks to everyone who voted!

He couldn’t see _. _

He needed to find them, but he couldn’t  _ see _ . 

Fear. A fist, seizing his heart. Squeezing his chest until all he could feel was sheer  _ panic.  _ Struggling to breathe. 

A hundred scenarios ran through his mind, a warning of what might happen if he failed. Cyber attacks going unprevented. Terrorist attacks unthwarted. Agents dead. All because of  _ him. _

Because the Quartermaster wasn’t at his post. 

He needed to find them. The Quartermaster needed to  _ return to his post. _

_ But he couldn’t see. _

Where  _ were _ they? All the intel said they would be here. They must be here. They had to be. 

What if they weren’t? 

How would he explain? 

What would he say when M asked him why the Quartermaster was missing?

There was no other option, he  _ had _ to find them. He couldn’t give up. 

But he couldn’t  _ see. _

Blindly, he reached out, feeling around. His fingers brushed over the debris of a life interrupted. He recoiled as his hand came into contact with a pool of liquid. Still warm. 

_ Oh, God!  _

More urgently now, he sought, knocking things aside. There wasn't enough  _ time! _

_ There! _

Q put on his glasses, finally ready to face the day. 


End file.
